Day Off
by Illuminatedessence
Summary: A frustrated worker, an enticing boss and a day off.


**(A.N. First time I updated in a while, hope you guys like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, themes, etc.**

Finding it so unbelievable was only the first part of her situation. She had never, in her life, thought anything so unbelievably _dirty_. Sakura laughed at herself as she remembered the events of the week before.

_Sakura had arrived at work only five minutes before she was supposed to stamp in for work. Her eyes scanned the area for her coworkers, and when she saw Ino, she mentally thought of a plan to avoid her._

_ "Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" Ino said, running toward the poor, pink haired girl who was currently trying to walk into a different corridor._

_ Looking back over at Ino, Sakura righted her business jacket and smiled uneasily at her blonde friend. "What do you want Ino? I've got to punch in.." She said, crossing her arms._

_ "Sasuke and I are dating.. You're okay with it right? I wasn't sure he told you but-" Sakura quickly cut in, sighing. "And? Ino, I told you it didn't work out, and I'm not going to stop you from dating him but..I just want you to know that I don't think it's a good idea. He's not exactly faithful.." Sakura mumbled the last sentence and smiled weakly at her friend._

_ "I know he cheated on you and I get it, okay? But he won't cheat on me." Ino smiled and put a hand on her hip. Her usual, tight blouse that showed ample amounts of cleavage, and her small skirt that was most likely against uniform protocol- was in place._

_ A few more moments of talking had landed them right before their punch in times and they walked together to put their names in for work. They went to separate offices and Sakura started on her report for her boss. Only a few minutes later, said boss walks in. _

_ "Sakura, is the report ready yet? I'm expecting people in two days from now, and I need it done so that I can study it tomorrow night." The man said, running his left hand through silver, unkempt hair. Droopy eyes looked down at her before the same hand loosened his tie. He wore a simple business suit, but he made it look completely and utterly _wrong_ for him to wear it._

_ However, Sakura was almost too busy to even pay attention to the handsome qualities in him and answered without looking away from the screen. "I'm about to send it to you now, Kakashi." _

_ He sighed and relaxed, sitting at the edge of her desk. "Thank you, I was a tad worried that I'd look foolish in front of the men from ENC." Kakashi noted that Sakura only nodded and finally he became a little impatient with her. _

_ "Sakura, look at me. You've been avoiding my face all this time and I'm getting fed up." He snapped, and so Sakura did what he asked. "What happened?" He asked, knowing immediately by her face that something was off._

_ "Ino and Sasuke are dating- and before you write me off as jealous let me explain something. He cheated, I left him..And now he's asked Ino to date him. Obviously she accepted and I'm worried that she's going to have the same thing done to her." Sakura exhaled at the end of her speech and sighed._

_ Kakashi chuckled and patted her hair. "Sakura, you worry too much. Ino is too clever to let Sasuke treat her that way. Even a clever man can't outdo a devious woman." He said, smirking. _

_ Sakura nodded and relaxed slightly, swatting his hand away from her head. "Mhm, I suppose you're right." _

_ Nodding, the lazy man took the opportunity to stand and walk behind her desk, massaging her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in her ears, "You work too much, you need to relax once in a while."_

_ In response, Sakura snorted rather unladylike. "Mhm, and who's fault is that, huh boss? How exactly am I supposed to relax when.." She didn't finish her sentence, however, when he bit on her ear. _

_ Naturally, she blushed, and turned twenty different shades of red. He chuckled in response and shook his head. "Sakura, I'm going home tonight, and I may not be off for a while.. But I have your number and you have mine.. If you need to relax, just call." With that, Kakashi left the pink, wet mess in her chair staring blankly passed a computer screen._

That was a week ago and now, she was in her room looking at his number through her cell phone. She lay on the bed in nothing but a shirt and panties, and the offer was so tempting now. She'd been replaying his words in her head for the past seven days, and now that she knew he had a free day off, Sakura wanted badly to see him.

Kakashi pulled his tie off, as well as his jacket and shirt. As soon as both were off, he pulled out his own cellular device and started typing into it. When he sent the message, he finished discarding his clothes before getting into the shower.

Reading the message, Sakura blushed and crawled out of bed before throwing on some clothes. She didn't even know if her clothes matched, nor did she care. Heading to his house in her car, she couldn't help the thoughts that streamed into her mind. Only a few minutes later, she'd arrived and was stepping up to his door. Knocking and waiting, Sakura flushed when Kakashi opened the door, in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips.

Sakura was going to love her day off. As well as the night.

**(A.N. Okay, so I know I haven't done anything in a while and I apologize. I also know how frustrating it is not to finish writing something after it starts getting intense, but I really wanted you guys to feel my pain. ^ ~. )**


End file.
